DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) This is an application for partial funding of a conference on Phospholipase D (PLD) sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The meeting will be held at Vermont Academy, Saxtons' River, Vermont from August 14-19, 1999. The core of speakers, who have already committed to attend, were chosen based on their ongoing contributions to our understanding of the genetics, structure, regulation and function of PLD. Additional participants will be chosen to supplement these areas and newly developing topics within the field. To maximize the exposure of young investigators, one hour has been reserved in each session for three brief presentations by postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. This FASEB Research Conference brings together participants from several disciplines that share a common interest in PLD. No previous meeting has been devoted exclusively to PLD and this conference will serve as a forum to assess the field. With the recent cloning of multiple PLD isoforms and the availability of new reagents and techniques, research on PLD is now poised to make major advances. Thus, the primary purpose of this meeting is to bring together a diverse group of investigators representing a variety of scientific backgrounds who can share ideas, perspectives and techniques which will propel the field forward. Therefore, the meeting will focus on new and timely areas of current research. The topics to be addressed are: PLD Gene Structure, PLD Gene Expression, Regulation of PLD (two sessions), PLD in Signal Transduction (two sessions), PLD in Subcellular Trafficking and Vesicle Transport, PLD in Yeast and Plants.